


Wish for Pain, Pray for Strength, Heal with Love

by tnh1722



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Husband Magnus Bane, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Lightwood Siblings Feels, M/M, Magnus Bane & Maryse Lightwood Friendship, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Walking Assistance Devices, mentions of physical therapy, temporary paralysis, things get worse before they get better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: It's just a simple demon fight. They are more than capable. Alec and Clary are two of the Institute's best.What's the worst that can happen?





	Wish for Pain, Pray for Strength, Heal with Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of those long fics that I have been working on for awhile. It has some personal experience as inspiration so it took some time for it to work out in a way that made an actual story. This is obviously more intense than my experience, but it needed to fit their world. I hope you enjoy it and it's not too heavy or dramatic.

Alec and Clary’s friendship had grown astronomically since the redhead’s arrival into the Shadow World five years ago. Alec had grown himself which brought out a new, more positive side to him instead of being angry at the whole world, Clary included. 

Now, most people close to them would describe it as a sibling relationship. They truly cared for each other. They originally bonded over the fact that they both care so much for Jace. But in truth, one thing that really broke the ice for them was that Alec actually liked to draw, something no one knew until Clary offered do it together as stress relief. They had similar tastes in food and drink which made going out for lunch together an enjoyable weekly occurrence. And, of course, they both held love for Jace and Magnus, something the two of them could talk about together all day and did regularly. 

Clary had slowly become another constant in Alec’s life, another little sister. Which is why the sight of Alec carrying a blood covered, unconscious Clary in his arms through the Institute doors was heartbreaking. 

Two hours before, the pair had sat together in front of the monitors for their regular Monday morning watch when they saw a singular demon signal spike in Staten Island. With Izzy still asleep from night patrol and Jace away in Idris for a Head of Security presentation at the Academy, Alec decided he and Clary would go handle it on their own. Now he considered the idea of backup as he shouted for medics to come and help. 

“Underhill, please go wake Isabelle. Tell her I need her now. Raj, call Jace and let him know that Clary is injured. Everyone clear a path to the infirmary!” Alec called out through the Ops Center as his feet carried him to the white hospital-like wing of the Institute. Clary was still unconscious in his arms as he laid her down on the bed. 

“Sir, what can you tell us about her injuries?” the lead medic asked Alec calmly yet quickly. 

“Shax demon nest, she was surrounded and thrown into a dumpster in the alley. She probably has a concussion from the force of the hit, all the wounds I could see were superficial. I haven’t been able to look for signs of poisoning though,” Alec rambled out as he ran a hand through his hair with a wince as he had a dull back pain. 

The medic nodded and moved around the bed to take Clary’s jacket off. “Thank you, sir. That is helpful. We can take care of her, you should go shower to get that ichor off unless you have any major injuries as well.” 

Alec told them he felt alright, all superficial injuries from what he could feel and headed out into the hallway. He made his way down the hall to his room realizing once he reached his shower that he didn’t wait for Izzy or Jace to appear. Now that he thought about it, he also realized he should have called Magnus, Simon, and Luke as well. The slowly growing burning sensation on his shoulders and neck broke his focus and he figured Izzy would contact everyone who should be there. He needed to get the ichor off of him before it left burns.

\---

“What happened!? Where is she!?” Jace’s voice carried down the hallway as he flew through a portal. He nearly ran into Isabelle who was coming from the other end of the hallway just as fast. “Izzy, what’s going on?” 

“I don’t know. Underhill just woke me up and said Clary has been injured on patrol and Alec was asking for me to come to the infirmary,” Izzy answered with a worried tone. They made their way to the emergency private room to see Clary on the infirmary bed being cleaned of dried blood and hooked up to a heart monitor. 

“By the angel, someone tell me what happened? Is she okay?” Jace cried out as he moved towards the bed and grabbed his wife’s hand. The visible anxiety coming off of Jace was not typical of his demeanor and put everyone in the room on edge. 

Izzy came to him and held his other hand as the medic explained her injuries. “She just needs rest now. The concussion knocked her out, but every other wound was superficial with no signs of poisoning. Mr. Lightwood-Bane got her back here before she had any significant blood loss. She should be fully recovered in a few days.” 

“Thank you so much,” Jace replied as he bent down to kiss Clary on the forehead. Izzy squeezed his hand before he let go. Suddenly, both came to a realization that someone was missing from the room. “Wait, you said Alec brought her in. Where is he? Did they go on patrol together?” 

“Yes sir. The two went out to Staten Island this morning after a small signal popped on the radar. When they returned, he carried her to the infirmary and we sent him to shower the ichor off, he was covered in it. He didn’t present with any major injuries so I was waiting for him to return to complete an evaluation, just in case. Clearly they were met with more than a single demon like the signal suggested, there is no way one Shax demon could do this kind of damage to two skilled fighters, especially Alec.”

“I agree, Sarah,” Izzy responded to the medic while she started to head out of the infirmary. “Jace, I’m going to check on Alec and call Magnus. You should call Simon and Luke, they will want to come see her.”

“Sounds good, Iz. I don’t feel anything major coming through from him. We are both anxious right now, but I don’t feel any pain,” Jace said as Izzy left with an agreeing nod while she pulled out her phone to call Magnus. She got her brother-in-law’s voicemail by the time she reached Alec’s room so she let the call go. 

Izzy knocked on Alec’s door and got no response, she listened for the shower still running but couldn’t hear it through the door. “Big brother, can I come in?” she called out with another knock. Izzy felt herself say a small prayer and hold her breath as she opened the door after another lack of answer. “Alec?”

A semi-conscious Alec groaned from the bathroom floor where he was sitting against the bathtub, eyes closed, covered in blood and ichor. He weakly reached out a hand towards his sister who was at his side immediately trying to find his injuries. He heard her asking what hurt and what happened. “Had to get Clary back, now adrenaline wore off...broke my stele and can’t find my phone...nothing was wrong and now I can’t move…Iz, I can’t feel my legs”

Izzy felt her breath hitch at his last statement. She knew she needed to stay calm not to worry him. “It’s okay, big brother. You did amazing, as always. Clary is going to be fine. She is already healing,” Izzy answered and saw the relief come of Alec’s shoulders even though he was still lethargic and clinging weakly to consciousness. “I’m going to get us some help, okay?” She waited for Alec to nod before walking away from him. 

Izzy went to the door of Alec’s room and looked down the hallway to see Underhill walking towards Alec’s room. “Isabelle, have you found Alec?” 

“Andrew, thank the angel! Come help me get Alec to the infirmary!” Izzy ran back into Alec’s room quickly followed by Underhill who was activating his strength rune. 

Underhill moved to pick Alec up off the floor who was now unconscious. “You go ahead to the infirmary, I can manage him by myself.” Izzy nodded and took off for the medical wing, her clicking heels echoing throughout the Institute. She stopped at the door to see Jace, Simon, and Luke hovering over a still unconscious Clary. 

“Izzy, did you find-” Jace called her but cut off when they watched Underhill bring Alec to the other emergency bed near Clary where their brother was swarmed with medics. 

Izzy felt Jace come take her into his arms as she didn’t realize she was crying. “Iz, he’s going to be fine. He always is, just breathe for me, please.” Izzy just nodded as she turned her face into Jace’s chest. He watched as the medics stripped Alec’s gear which revealed a deep gash where his left shoulder and neck met that looked like he tried to heal with an applied iratze at some point but had failed due to clear demon poisoning. 

As the lead medic drew the poison from his wound, the other three cleaned off the ichor and found nothing but healed superficial injuries. Sarah started to call for Jace’s attention which was stuck on his parabatai’s pale face. “Mr. Herondale, he is going to be alright. I was able to remove the poison fully and the wound is already healing. I believe with the adrenaline and shock, Mr. Lightwood-Bane’s pain didn’t present normally and with the wound being so close to his brain and spinal cord, the effects of paralysis set in once he was alone and calmed down. I’m afraid he will not regain full use of his lower extremities for some time. No rune can fix that as the poison was settled deep into his spinal cord. I am so sorry, I should not have sent him away without an evaluation. I will take whatever consequences he deems necessary once he wakes.” 

“Sarah, stop, it’s okay. If he didn’t know he was injured, how would you know? You know that Alec would never take that out on you whether it was your fault or not, which it isn’t. Just please make sure they are both comfortable and let us stay with them, that is all we need,” Jace answered almost diplomatically making Izzy smile. It was very Alec of him in that moment. 

“Of course, sir. We will move them both to the private wing in the same room so your family can be together. Clary should be waking any moment now. Mr. Lightwood-Bane will probably be out for an hour or so because I had to sedate him, but you will need to keep him calm when he wakes. He will not be able to feel sensation in his legs for at least a few days. I cannot give you a set timeframe, but it will most likely be closer to a week, not any longer than ten days I believe,” Sarah answered as she hooked Alec up to a portable heart monitor and IV stand. 

Jace felt himself try and keep his composure hearing that Alec is temporarily paralyzed realizing now that he probably didn’t feel anything in the bond because Alec couldn’t feel anything. Izzy spoke up while he was still finding his ground. “Thank you, Sarah, for everything. We won’t leave his side.” The medic smiled in return as they starting moving Alec and Clary down the hall, rolling their beds to the private recovery suite for the Head of the Institute’s family.

“I’m going to try to call Magnus again. He is going to want to be here for this. I don’t know how Alec is going to take the news even if it is only temporary,” Izzy said as the medical team moved Alec onto the more stable infirmary bed and rehooked his machines, doing the same with Clary. After two more calls, she finally reached Magnus who was with a client in Los Angeles. Izzy wasn’t even able to finish her sentence before a portal opened up in the middle of the room. 

“Oh Lilith, someone tell me what happened,” Magnus choked out as he saw his husband laid up in the hospital bed, paler than his normal tone with wires coming out all over the place.

As Jace opened his mouth to answer, Luke called out Clary’s name seeing as her eyes were opening. Everyone stopped and waited for her to come to. “A-Alec?” she whispered while reaching out. 

Jace went to her side and held her face in his hands. “Hey, it’s okay. How are you feeling?” he asked her with a kiss to her forehead. 

“W-Where’s Alec? I think he got hit, but he carried my b-back a-anyway,” Clary choked out, her throat dry from the blood loss and the emotion from remembering what happened. 

“He’s here, Clary. It’s okay, he got you back here before you lost too much blood,” Luke answered as he held her hand. “I’m so glad you’re alright, kiddo.” 

“Will someone please tell me what happened?” Magnus asked, almost frantic as he ran his hand through Alec’s hair trying to stay calm while simultaneously checking him over magically for pain sensations. 

Clary turned her head towards the other bed and saw Alec’s condition, the oxygen mask on his face made him look small somehow. “Alec saved my life,” she said matter-of-factly towards Magnus who’s eyes went to his husband with unshed tears. 

“Of course he did, welcome to the club,” Jace replied with an attempt at a joke, but the worry won out in his eyes. 

“Biscuit, do you remember what happened?” Magnus asked calmly, trying not to show how upset he was that no one was giving him real answers. 

Clary took a deep breath and motioned for Jace to help her sit up. Simon adjusted the pillows behind her back for her to rest on and Luke got her some water. “We went out to Staten Island to respond to a signal. The radar was showing one single spike so Alec was certain the two of us could handle it. We were surrounded by a Shax demon nest as soon as we found the warehouse. Alec and I were doing fine until one of them threw me into a dumpster before he could shoot it down. Three of them surrounded me and Alec took two of them out with arrows and then took the last one hand to hand because he lost his bow. Alec stopped to draw an iratze on me and then himself which gave the demon time to strike him. He broke his stele around that time and everything else kind of goes blurry. All I know is that I wouldn’t be here without him.” 

Jace felt himself shake with worry as he instinctively moved closer to Clary, holding her into him. “Can someone remind me why I chose to be parabatai with that selfless idiot?” 

“Oh please, at least you aren’t married to him,” Magnus cut back with no heat as he rested his forehead against Alec’s. The others laughed for the first time since they arrived. 

Izzy felt a weight lift slightly off her chest hearing Jace and Magnus banter. She gave it another moment before deciding to dive back into the heavy stuff. “Mags, there’s more you need to know. Before I tell you this, understand that the medics already did everything they could for Alec and said he should recover in about a week or so.” 

“Isabelle, please, you make it sound like he’s on his deathbed,” Magnus turned to her with one of the most worried looks she had seen on his face since Alec’s Edom injury. 

“No, I promise, he’s okay. Sarah, the lead medic, said his wound was in his neck. The poison went straight into his spinal cord. As of right now, Alec is…” Izzy choked up slightly at having to say the words out loud. She moved closed and held onto her big brother as a moment of grounding. “They got all the poison out, but he has to heal naturally from the injury so right now, Alec is paralyzed from the waist down.”

Magnus let out a choked breath as he pressed a kiss to Alec’s forehead, holding his husband closer. “Did they ...are they certain it’s not permanent? Even I can’t fix that, Isabelle…”

Izzy felt her hands shake as she looked over to see Jace holding Clary who was now crying and saying it was her fault, but she trusted their medical team fully and she did not blame Clary in the slightest. “Yes, Magnus, I promise,” she answered as she reached over Alec to hold Magnus’ hand. “Sarah said it will take at least a few days, but it could be up to a week. No longer than ten days though, they promised.” 

Magnus just nodded as he moved back up kiss Alec on the forehead again. “It’ll be okay, love. We will take care of you,” Magnus whispered to everyone even though it was directed at Alec who still lay unconscious and unknowing. 

Alec heard voices distantly, the sound was muffled as if he was underwater. He felt a weight on both his hands which confused him. As he listened, he heard his husband’s voice, undeniably and then his little sister. He picked up the words ‘demon’ and ‘paralyzed’ and ‘Clary’ causing the memories of the fight and return to the Institute to flood back into his mind. Then he processed the words he had spoken earlier to his sister, that he couldn’t feel his legs then and still can’t now.

He had never heard of a Shadowhunter becoming permanently paralyzed, but if anyone would be the first, of course it was him. He could feel the anxiety rising over the back of his head like a hood, but he decided to stay calm for his family who were most likely freaking out even more than him. Alec could only imagine how tense everyone, especially waiting to hear his own reaction so he was going to assume it could be healed and stay strong for them. 

Magnus was thinking that his magic cannot cure this type of ailment and will have to care for Alec, physically and mentally. Clary was no less than heartbroken as she probably assumed it was her fault. Jace was away in Idris when the two most important people to him were injured. Izzy was asleep due to night patrol which means she would be upset with herself for not being there to go with them as backup. The medical team was certainly on edge knowing they couldn’t entirely heal him right away. All things considered, Alec decided he wouldn’t put himself on the front of his mind because if the others were calm, then he would be just fine. 

With all that working through his mind, Alec realized he should probably wake up and bring them some type of reassurance as he wasn’t sure how long he had laid there processing everything. Conscious, attempting to be calm Alec was much better for the family morale than unconscious, potentially in distress Alec. He let himself flex his fingers around the hands holding his as he pried his eyes open into the thankfully dimly lit room. 

Alec heard a hitched breath and felt the grip around his hand tighten while another hand brush the hair from his forehead, undeniably Magnus’ hands. “Magnus?” he asked softly as he reached up to take the oxygen mask off. His eyes were bleary as he tried to blink them to normal, but he would always recognize his husband. Magnus helped him take the mask off and hang it on the bedpost. 

“Hey there,” Magnus whispered with a small, relieved smile, “how are you feeling, angel?” 

Alec rolled his head to the side towards Magnus and gave him a look that was asking for a kiss. Magnus chuckled slightly and granted his requested. When they pulled away, Alec looked up at him and replied, “I’ve been better”.

Magnus let out another small laugh and looked around the room to see everyone shifting their focus to Alec after hearing their voices. Most of the group had circled around Clary’s bed to chat amongst themselves, but Magnus and Izzy hadn’t been able to settle without seeing Alec awake again. “Alexander, darling, do you remember what happened?” 

“Yeah, I do. Is Clary okay?” Alec asked immediately which was answered with a muffled ‘yes’ from the other bed where Clary was curled up in Jace’s arms. He looked over at her and smiled seeing her much less bloody and much more conscious than before. “Jeez, Red, how did you come out of this looking better than before?” 

Everyone laughed at his comment before Clary unsteadily climbed to her feet with Jace’s help and came over to Alec’s bed. She leaned down and kissed Alec on the cheek. “Thank you, Alec, for taking care of me. I’m s-sorry this happened, it’s my f-fault.” 

Alec grabbed her hand before she could step away. “Hey, it was not because of you. That nest was not what we were expecting and you held your own far longer than most would. I’m sorry that I couldn’t stop it before it got this bad.” Alec gestured down to his legs.

There was a distant gasp from Izzy and Magnus that took his focus away from Clary. “Alec, do you remember your injury?” 

“Slightly,” Alec said as he took both of their hands and watched as Jace took Clary back to her bed. “I remember what I felt before I passed out and I heard you talking about what the medics said. I can’t feel anything right now, but I know it will be okay. I swear, I’m not that worried. I have all of you and I know I can handle it. I’ve been through much worse, we all have.” 

Izzy moved up to rest her head against Alec’s with tears in her eyes, she sniffled back her cries before speaking. “You are amazing, big brother, you know that?”

“Hey, hey, no tears. It’ll be okay, Iz. Only about a week right? Over before we know it,” Alec answered in a very positive and calm tone. All of them seemed a little weary of his attitude, but they chose to let it go if Alec decided this is how he was going to handle it.

“Well, now that you are both back to us and healing, I think we all could use some real rest,” Izzy replied while wiping her eyes. She walked over and took Simon’s hand. “I’ll be back in the morning.” Alec smiled at her and nodded to convince her to go. 

Jace got up next and held Clary close to him. “I think we will rest better in our own room and it will give you some time alone. You need anything at all, you call me, any hour, okay?” 

“Of course, thank you, Jace,” Magnus answered as he used his magic to widen Alec’s bed now that they would be alone. He waited for the door of the infirmary room to click shut before turning to Alec who appeared much more tired and emotional than before. Magnus watched as Alec winced with his slight movement on the bed and the tears fill up his husband’s waterline. 

“Darling, please be honest with me, now,” Magnus said gently as he moved to Alec’s side.

“M-Magnus…” Alec whispered out as he felt Magnus’ body curl around his own since he couldn’t move that well. 

“It’s okay, Alexander. I know you were just being strong for us,” Magnus answered in his own watery voice before kissing Alec’s temple. “Talk to me, love.”

“I...I can’t feel anything below my hips and I just...I’m terrified. I’ve never wished for pain before, but right now, I’d give anything to just h-hurt…” Alec admitted while Magnus tightened his grip. “What if I don’t get it back, what am I going to do? I can’t run the Institute if I can’t walk and we are supposed to have forever and now you’ll be stuck taking care of this burden-”

“Breathe, darling, breathe for me. It’s going to be okay, Sarah said no more than ten days, she is certain it’s not permanent. Let’s focus on that, we will get through this. No matter what, I love you and I will always take care of you. You could never be a burden,” Magnus answered while he ran a calming wave of magic through Alec’s chest. 

“I love you, too,” Alec answered shakily with deep breaths. “I’m sorry, I just needed to break down for a second I guess...”

“Don’t you even try to apologize, Alexander. You get to feel scared, I am too. I always dread getting this call when you are laid up in the infirmary after a tough mission, but you always come back to me and that is what is important. I will not leave your side, I promise you that whether you can walk tomorrow or days from now or never again. You just let me take care of you, okay?” 

Alec felt Magnus snuggle in closer to his side and he took another deep inhale as he nodded. He was washed over with an overwhelming sense of calm by being fully surrounded by Magnus. His scent, his body, and his magic all calmed the anxiety within, bringing the worried weight off his chest and hushed Alec off to sleep. 

Magnus had woken up some time later, still curled around Alec who was sound asleep. He just gazed at the peaceful expression on Alec’s face until the door to the infirmary room creaked open. “Biscuit, is everything okay?”

Clary came further into the room followed closely by Jace. “Yeah, I guess, I just needed to come see him,” she answered with a solemn look as she shuffled to the side of Alec’s bed. She reached out and took Alec’s hand in hers while she held back tears threatening to spill over. 

“Alexander would scold you for crying, you know? He would do this all over again for any member of the family without hesitation and he wouldn’t want you to fuss over him like this,” Magnus said back as he put his hand over Clary’s. 

“You should listen to my husband, he’s a very wise man,” Alec mumbled from above them making Magnus laugh into Alec’s shoulder.

“Thank you darling, you feeling any better?” Magnus asked with a hopeful tinge to his voice. Alec nodded slightly while shifting on the bed to try and sit up. Magnus noticed and offered his arms to his husband. “Here, let me help.”

Alec thanked him after he was in a sitting position and moved his hands slowly over his thighs. He let out a sigh when he didn’t register the feeling in his legs, but he felt much less anxiety than the night before. Most likely due to Magnus’ calming magic which he appreciated greatly. “Okay, I have a few questions since it’s just the four of us,” Alec said, not directed at anyone in particular. 

“Of course, brother, shoot,” Jace answered as he sat in a chair at the foot of the bed. 

“First, do you and Izzy have everything you need to handle the Institute?”

“Alec, come on, you have the most elaborate, organized backup plan I’ve ever seen. There is an entire drawer dedicated to ‘what-to-do-when-Alec-can’t-be-here’ and for the record, Izzy is doing amazing. She has already addressed the Institute about your injury and your time off, it’s all good,” Jace answered with a confident tone so Alec wouldn’t second-guess him. 

Alec smiled and nodded at Jace, mainly for the confirmation that Izzy is doing alright. “Well, now you can’t complain about my second-in-command plan because it is obviously efficient.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re great at your job, what’s new?” Jace said with a smirk but love in his eyes. Magnus and Clary chuckled at their spouses’ banter. 

“So, next question,” Alec began with more hesitation but was comforted by all three of the people surrounding him. “There is no way in hell I’m staying here in this room for a week so when can I go home and how am I going to get around until I’m 100% again?” 

The question lingered in a brief silence before Magnus spoke up. “Well, love, I can portal us home anytime which is where I would very much like to be with you too. As for getting around…”

Clary took Alec’s hand in her own again and took over from Magnus. “There is a mundane medical device called a wheelchair, have you heard of them?” she asked gently. 

“Yes, they have a few in the maternity ward in Idris for the new mothers. Jace broke his wrist when he was racing Izzy in them while we waited for Max’s birth,” Alec answered with a smirk directed at Jace who scoffed and looked mock offended while Clary and Magnus laughed at him. “I’ve never known of them being used for anything else, but I could see where it could help. I mean, I’ll only be at home anyway and I probably won’t move around all that much.” 

“Darling, I’ll be honest, you are taking this much better than I expected. I love you dearly, but you are usually so stubborn with these types of things,” Magnus confessed. 

Alec smiled sheepishly, “I’m trying to stay positive, I guess. I just keep telling myself it’s only a week so I need to do whatever I can to make sure it’s only a week and if that means using a wheelchair and having you help me get around then so be it. Plus I know I can be a pain in the ass about injuries and this is the worst one I’ve had in a long time so I know you are all upset too. It’ll be easier on everyone if I don’t fight it, right?” 

Before Magnus answered, Jace spoke up over him. “Who are you and what have you done with my parabatai?” 

Clary and Magnus laughed as Alec glared at his brother. “I would get up and punch you right now if I could, I hope you know that,” Alec replied with mock anger. 

Jace scoffed, “Okay, sure, how about we see how many punches you can land once you’re back on your feet?” 

“You’re on, but how about you come help me get up now so I can go home?” Alec asked as he moved to sit up even farther. He was immediately bracketed by Jace and Magnus who were there to steady him. A wheelchair appeared on the floor beside the infirmary bed with a flourish of Magnus’ wrist. Clary reached down and put the brakes on, nodding to Alec with a reassuring smile. 

Magnus and Jace helped Alec from the bed to the chair, setting him into it gently after seeing his grimace of soreness from not moving when the got him off the bed. “Are you alright, Alec?” Clary asked hesitantly. 

Alec nodded softly, his expression a little more pained than a few minutes ago, most likely some emotional pain accompanying the physical from the reality of the wheelchair. “Let’s go home, Magnus.” 

“Of course, darling,” Magnus replied while giving Jace and Clary an apologetic smile. Both of them waved him off and said they would visit later on after Alec got settled.

Magnus snapped open a portal and rolled Alec’s chair through into their bedroom. He moved over to the bed and set up the pillows for Alec to rest. Magnus helped his husband back into their bed, both of them silent the entire time. “How about some lunch? It’s been awhile since either of us have eaten.” 

Alec smiled tightly up at Magnus as he took his eyes off the wheelchair which had apparently shifted his mood and brought back a little of the anxiety from last night. “Yeah, Mags, whatever you want is fine.” 

Magnus considered fighting him on it, but he decided to snap up takeout burgers from Taki’s onto a tray beside Alec on the bed. When he received a genuine smile from Alec, he felt a little lighter so he just sat beside his husband and flicked a movie on the TV. They ate in comfortable silence, laughing at certain points of the movie and leaving the emotional talk for later. 

\---

“He is swinging from weirdly positive Alec to emotionally tense Alec and I don’t like either of them. I want my sarcastic but deadly teddy bear Alec,” Magnus huffed through the phone. He was speaking to Catarina on speaker phone while he and Izzy put together Alec’s lunch. 

“I know this is hard for you to see him like this, but Magnus, think about how traumatic this is for him. Paralysis, whether temporary or not would be devastating for anyone, but he is a Shadowhunter, a leader and a very active, independent Shadowhunter at that. I’d say all things considered, Alec is actually doing much better than expected,” Cat replied with full honesty. In the years Magnus and Alec had been together, one of the greatest friendships to blossom was unexpectedly Catarina and Alec. She cared for him just as much as Magnus at this point. 

Magnus sighed and Izzy offered a comforting hand on his forearm as he replied, “Believe me, the positive side of him makes me so proud to see him trying to look at the bright side. However, my Alexander is not typically one for bright sides when it involves himself. It justs seems like a very un-Alec reaction to all of this, I don’t want him to force emotions for me instead of letting himself really feel what he needs to feel.” 

Izzy threw in her opinion this time before Cat could answer. “Mags, do you think that maybe Alec is reacting this way because he has changed since the last time he was in a situation like this? When he had to recover from his Edom injuries, he had been closed off, anxious, and seriously missing you all still in fairly early stages of your relationship. You’ve had years together and marriage since then, I just think this is a better, real side of my brother that we are seeing for the first time. Maybe his positivity is genuine for you and for himself now that he is more in touch with his emotions.” 

“Wow Iz, I forgot how deep you get when you talk with Cat,” Alec cut in, startling both his husband and sister as he rolled his wheelchair into the kitchen. 

“Alexander, what are you doing out of bed? Why didn’t you call me to help you?” Magnus asked worriedly before Izzy could reply to Alec. 

Alec rolled his eyes jokingly at his husband. “Mags, we both know that I am strong enough to get myself out of bed. I let you help because I know it makes you feel better which helps me feel better.” 

Izzy nudged Magnus with her elbow with a smirk. “I told you, this is totally the real Alec. Actually knows what emotions are and madly in love with you.”

“Thanks, Iz,” Alec said with a soft smile and a light blush on his cheeks. “Anyway, I came out here to tell you guys that my knees are hurting right now,” he said nonchalantly with a small grin. 

Izzy’s head snapped up with wide eyes as she just stared at Alec while Magnus replied, “I’m sorry, darling, I can get you a pain relief potion to have with lunch, maybe some ice too.” 

Alec heard Cat laugh through the phone as she was still on speaker. “Magnus, my knees hurt, as in I feel pain in my knees,” Alec declared more directly this time. 

Magnus was quiet for a second as he continued cutting up some carrots before his expression morphed into relief and happiness. He threw the carrots and knife down onto the cutting board and yelled out, “Your knees hurt! Oh my God, Alexander, your legs hurt!” 

Alec threw his head back with a laugh as Magnus rushed over and kissed him. “It’s not lower than my knees yet, but it’s only been two days so I think this is a good sign.” 

“I agree, Alec. I think you should be able to start trying to stand with support by tomorrow evening if you want to try with a walker or walking rails. In my opinion, based on your progress so far, I think you should be able to stand with a cane by Friday. It will probably be slow and sore but definitely on your own two feet,” Cat’s voice said through the phone. 

Magnus smiled into Alec’s hair as he bent over to wrap his arms around his husband from behind the wheelchair while he listened to Izzy and Catarina discuss therapy methods with Alec. Magnus realized that he hadn’t felt this positive since he got the call about Alec’s injury. 

\---

Magnus had never felt so happy to have Alec towering over everyone. He looked up to see his husband’s face shifting between a sore grimace and relieved smile as Jace and Magnus held him on opposite sides. As Cat suggested, Magnus had turned their dining room into a physical rehab center so Alec could slowly start moving again. Jace and Magnus were helping Alec, along with Izzy and Cat, get onto the walking track for the first time. Simon and Luke had both been taking care of Clary at the Institute when Jace came to be with Alec as Clary was still recovering from her concussion.

“So you just put your hands on the rails and hold yourself up while you try to take small steps. If at any point you feel your arms tire or start to give, just tell us and we will support you back into the wheelchair,” Catarina instructed as Magnus and Jace guided Alec’s arms to the rails. 

Izzy stood at the end of the short track with a supportive smile on her face. “And remember, big brother, you are already healing faster than we thought so if you can’t lift your legs or take full steps yet, that’s okay, expected actually.” 

Alec nodded with a tight expression and told Magnus and Jace that they could let go. Magnus felt like crying when Alec was standing on his own for the first time since his injury. Alec managed to shuffle his left foot forward receiving praise from Cat and Izzy before Jace came over and patted his arm again. “Hey, you’re doing great. Stop whatever you are thinking right now, the bond feels gross,” Jace scolded.

“By the angel, I hate sharing emotions with you,” Alec mumbled causing everyone to laugh before a knock on the door broke everyone’s focus. Alec faltered slightly at the surprise causing Jace and Magnus to jump back into motion to support him while Izzy went to the door. As Isabelle opened the door, a worried Maryse stepped into the apartment. Alec let out a strained whimper, “Oh God, we never called Mom.” 

Maryse walked forward but stuttered to a stop as she watched Jace and Magnus help Alec back into his wheelchair. She lifted a hand over her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes. “Luke just said you were injured and I needed to come see you. Oh angel, my boy…” she whispered as the Lightwood siblings all moved towards her, Magnus and Cat hanging back. 

“Mama, just breathe, we’ll explain everything. I’m okay, I promise. This is only temporary,” Alec comforted and he reached out to take one of her hands. Maryse extended her hand shakily towards Alec who squeezed her hand to share his strength with her while Magnus suggested they all sit and talk. 

Alec explained most of the hunt and injury up until he passed out which is where Izzy took over. Catarina addressed most of the medical issues and recovery which was followed by Jace’s report of the Institute in Alec’s absence. 

Maryse finally spoke after processing everything they had said. “Can I do anything for you?” 

Alec just shook his head and was about to say not to worry when Magnus cut in. “I know Alexander will not ask you, but would you want to stay here while he recovers? We have a handle on pretty much everything and he is moving around well on his own, but Alexander is the cook of this household and we are sorely missing those skills right now. I don’t know about him, but I can only do sandwiches and takeout for so long.” 

After everyone’s laughter settled, Maryse agreed to stay immediately. “I would love that, Magnus. Thank you for letting me help, it’s been quite some time since Alec has let me take care of him.” 

Alec blushed at her statement before thanking his mother for staying. He had begun to worry that Magnus was taking on too much in the past few days to focus on Alec’s health. He had grown quiet in this thoughts while the others talked about his treatment and recovery until a sharp pain ran through his right thigh and lower back. He tried to keep in a quiet groan, but the others noticed his pained expression. “I’m sorry to cut all this short, but I’m going to lay down. I feel pretty tired and sore from all this moving around.” 

Magnus started to speak when Maryse beat him to it. “That’s alright. Can I help, sweetheart?”

Alec almost said no, but he thought about how much she wants to help. “Of course, Mom, I think Magnus could use a break anyway,” Alec answered with a smile directed at his husband. Magnus leaned over to kiss his cheek before waving him off to the bedroom with Maryse. 

\---

Alec continued the routine of small physical therapy exercises while he let Magnus and Maryse hover around him throughout the next two days. He was getting significantly stronger, but he still hadn’t been able to stand on his own yet. Although he appreciated everyone’s positivity and support, he was growing more and more frustrated at feeling weak and fragile. 

When he woke up Friday morning, Alec felt a renewed sense of his body that he hadn’t felt since before the injury. He actually had sensation all the way down to every toe and the aches had shifted to a more prominent soreness than sharp pain. With a turn of his head, he noticed Magnus was already out of bed, most likely making breakfast or with Maryse. 

Alec tried to reach for his stele to draw an iratze just to see if it would actually work this time. The healing rune hadn’t made any difference yet, but he figured it was worth an attempt since he was feeling notably better this morning. Instead of finding his stele, there was a black cane leaning against the bed and a note on his bedside table caught his attention as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. 

_‘I think you will be needing this soon rather than the wheelchair or walker, maybe even today. Isabelle and I worked on it together. I know you are tired of this situation, but you really are doing well. I think in the coming days, an iratze will start taking your aches and pains away after your spine fully decompresses. Don’t feel embarrassed by needing support whether it be physical or emotional. Call me if you need someone more realistic to talk to, you know I won’t hold back. xx Cat’_

Alec smiled at Cat’s note and looked over the cane that was covered in faint silver runes. He was confused as to why Cat and Izzy would go through the trouble of personalizing a cane that he would hopefully only use for a few days. A button on the handle peaked his interest so he pressed it, watching the cane transform into a bow. He pressed the button again and it switched into a seraph blade. One more press and it was back to the cane leaving Alec impressed by his sister and Cat’s craftsmanship.

After sending a thank you text to Cat and Izzy, he swung his legs off the bed and took a deep breath to prepare himself. He had the cane in his right hand and used the nightstand on his left to pull himself off the bed. With more effort than he ever thought he would need to stand up, Alec was on his own two feet soundly. He took a hesitant step and found that with the cane, he only had some trouble walking and little trouble maintaining his own weight, it was just very sore and slow. 

As he made his way to the kitchen, he felt like crying at how good it felt to walk again on his own. A text came through that broke his emotional thoughts. Magnus was letting him know that he and Maryse ran out to grab coffee from Alec’s favorite coffee shop and would be home soon to get breakfast ready. Alec decided breakfast would be the perfect surprise for his husband and his mother. 

Alec grabbed eggs from the fridge and went to the stove. He set everything down on the counter and hung his cane on the countertop, testing a few seconds if he could stand without support. As long as he wasn’t moving, Alec was fine on his own so he happily started making some scrambled eggs when he heard the door open. 

“I wonder if he is still asleep, he normally answers my texts right away,” he heard Magnus say from the doorway. Alec looked up with a smile when he heard a pair of gasps come from the entryway of the kitchen. 

“Good morning,” Alec said with a smile as he stirred the eggs around. 

Magnus made a sound that sounded like a mixture of a sob and a laugh. “Morning, love,” he replied with a huge smile as he made his way to Alec’s side. Maryse just stood where she was with just as big of a smile on her face. “Feeling better, I see.” 

“Yeah, Cat sent this for me so I figured I’d give it a shot. Works pretty well, oh, and watch this,” Alec declared with an almost childlike excitement. He pressed the button and the cane transformed into a bow, then blade, and then back again. He hung the cane back up on the countertop and went back to his pan on the stovetop. 

Magnus and Maryse exchanged huge smiles while Maryse wiped away a few tears. “Do you need help with anything, sweetheart?” she asked, her voice still a little shaky. 

“Uh, probably just carrying stuff to the table. I think I have all the cooking under control,” he replied honestly. A few more seconds passed before Alec spoke up again. “I, um, was thinking about..maybe...going to the Institute for a little while today. See how things are going and check in with Iz.” 

“Are you sure, darling? I don’t want you to overexert yourself the first day back on your feet. You still have two weeks off work,” Magnus voiced honestly. He had assumed from the beginning this would happen. The moment Alec could move on his own, he would be sitting at his desk with Magnus and Isabelle trying to convince him to go home. 

“Oh no, I don’t want to stay and work. I just want to check in on Izzy, make sure she’s not running herself too thin, and address the Institute. I think it will make a good impression on my hunters, especially the younger ones, that it is okay to recover from injuries and the time medics order off work for rest is necessary,” Alec answered as he was looking down to butter his toast. 

When he raised his head back up, he was met with a proud expression on his mother’s face and a lovesick grin on his husband’s face. He took a bite of his toast slowly and mumbled, “What?”

“Don’t worry about it, mijo. Eat your breakfast,” Maryse responded with a smile while Magnus shook his head fondly. The three continued to finish their food while discussing Alec’s pain levels and improved mood. 

\---

“Good morning, I just wanted to check in with everyone as my absence was unexpected. I will be out for another two weeks as I am still healing. I would like to thank all of you for being understanding in my time away. Isabelle and Jace will continue to be your point of contact for work related matters until I return fully. If you have any personal matters you wish to discuss with me, please let them know and they will pass on the message,” Alec announced as he stood on the small steps overlooking the Ops Center. Younger shadowhunters began to move about the room, assuming he had closed his speech. 

Jace blatantly cleared his throat and while maintaining eye contact with Alec said, “No one has been dismissed.” A wave of silence hit the room again as Jace and Izzy smirked at Alec who kept a stone cold professional face on. 

“In other news, I have updated our patrol return requirements. It is now mandatory for every team member returning from patrol to be evaluated by our medical team. For those who are unaware, my injury was unknown until time passed after my return to the Institute. There is potential that it could have been lessened by an immediate wellness check from the medics. Moving forward, if you skip the medical check, there will be disciplinary action. 

We are here to protect everyone from the threat of demons including ourselves and we cannot do that if we are injured. Physical and mental health are a priority that we need to stop minimizing. You will not be seen as weak or incapable, you will be known as intelligent and strong for putting your best self forward in battle. 

I expect everyone to abide by this new policy. Thank you for your attention. Dismissed.” 

Alec let out a breath of relief that he made it through the whole thing without pause to readjust his body which was aching. He used the rail and cane to slowly move down the five stairs. He stopped with his eyes closed after two steps down. 

“Do you need help?” Jace asked quietly as he knew the other hunters were watching. 

Alec shook his head and huffed out another labored breath. “No, down is just worse than up. Give me a minute,” he mumbled as he made his way down only to pause again at the bottom. 

“I’m so proud of you, Alec. It’s a great policy and you’re setting a good example for them,” Izzy said between them as she leaned in to rest her hand on his arm. “Now, I’m calling Magnus so you can continue to be a good example and go rest at home.”

“Good idea, Iz,” Alec breathed out as his face was still furrowed with some evident lingering pain. He took a few more steps before he gave in and grabbed Jace’s arm with his free hand. “Walk with me to my office?” 

“Of course,” Jace answered, taking most of Alec’s weight. Jace had finally started to get sensation back into their parabatai bond when Alec was recovering and he couldn’t imagine the pain Alec was in since he was sore just from what was coming through the bond. 

When they got back to Alec’s office, Magnus was already there waiting for him while Maryse and Isabelle were discussing some paperwork that needed to be completed. “Alexander, are you alright, darling?”

“Yeah, I just need to go home and rest. I think I got all my walking in for today,” Alec said with a little laugh. Magnus and Maryse smiled while Izzy and Jace were still surprised at Alec’s newfound self-preservation. 

“Again, who are you and what have you done with my parabatai?” Jace asked jokingly. Alec gave him a little shove and rolled his eyes with a mumbled ‘shut up’. “Ahh, there he is,” Jace said making everyone laugh before Magnus took Jace’s place at Alec’s side to portal them home.

\---

Three days passed of physical therapy from Catarina and Isabelle and unwavering support from Magnus and Maryse. Alec was finally starting to feel like himself again and had made enough progress that he walked from the bedroom to the kitchen without his cane a few times. Catarina had decided to call it a day before they overworked him. Everyone sat down to dinner together, Jace and Clary both coming over as well before Alec asked to go to bed. 

“Are you feeling okay? It’s only 7:30,” Izzy said as soon as Alec asked to be excused. 

Alec rolled his eyes at her. “Yeah, Iz, I’m just tired. I think I might have overdone it today,” he answered while putting in all his effort to stand from his chair alone, bracing himself on the table. 

Magnus and Jace both tried to jump to his side but were waved off by Alec as he grabbed his cane and made his way to the bedroom. After he closed the door behind him, the others exchanged looks. “His positivity has slowly been dwindling today. I don’t know if it’s mental or physical,” Magnus said quietly. 

“Well, I get soreness and annoyance through the bond right now. Being honest, I can’t tell you if he is annoyed at the situation or with Izzy,” Jace responded with a bit of a smirk. 

“Hey!” Izzy cut back. “He knows that it’s all out of love.”

“Of course he does, dear. I think he assumed everything would be better by now. You know how he is, he hates that he has had to have people helping his every move for the past week,” Magnus replied as he put a comforting hand on Izzy’s forearm. 

Catarina stood up and cleared the table for Magnus with a wave of her hand. “Why don’t we head out and let him have a peaceful night? Maybe he is just overwhelmed with the amount of people checking in and asking how he is doing. There has been an exceptional amount of hovering the past couple days,” she offered. Clary, Izzy, and Jace all nodded in agreement and made their way to the door after saying goodnight to Magnus and Maryse.

Maryse sat in the living room for a little while to give Alec some time alone. Magnus knew that Alec was someone who deeply valued personal space and time to himself when he needed to think or recharge, something Alec has gotten very little in the past ten days. 

After two hours of sitting and watching a movie, Magnus heard a sound from their bedroom. “Maryse, did you hear that?” he asked which received a shake of the head in return.

A louder bang came from the bedroom in the pause of their conversation that caused both of them to jump into action. Magnus ran into the room to see Alec covered in sweat, shaking and attempting to move around. “Alexander! What happened?!” 

It appeared as though Alec shook his head, but it could have just been the aggressive shaking of his whole body. “I-I... I fell asleep a-and w-woke up like t-this. M-My...my back is on f-fire and my l...legs. E-Everything...h-hurts…” Alec mumbled out as he seized up in pain. 

Magnus immediately went to his side and tried to take some of the pain with his magic. “Maryse, call Catarina. I’m going to need help here,” he said strongly as he put more force behind his magic pulses. Magnus was in a healing zone and didn’t realize how much time had passed before Catarina was taking over and Maryse was pulling him into a chair beside the bed. 

Catarina sent a pulse of magic through Alec to knock him out and Magnus felt the breath leave his body when Alec went completely still. “I had to put him under to stop the pain. He’s still alive, Magnus, calm down,” Cat said sternly as she moved her hands above Alec’s body to try and find the problem. 

“That has never happened before, even right after the injury. Why now?” Magnus mumbled out as Maryse held his hand tightly between her own. 

“It appears as though he has an infection at the wound site. It probably has something to do with the fact that he hasn’t been able to use any of his Nephilim abilities in over a week. The poison might have lingered or he may have developed a regular mundane infection. Whatever it may be, this could either speed up his healing or set him back,” Catarina explained as she moved Alec to his side and started to clean and rebandage the wound on the side of his neck. 

“Can we do anything for the infection?” Maryse asked quietly as she looked at her son with sad eyes. She knew that this would be even more difficult for him if he regressed now. 

Catarina offered her a sympathetic smile and sent a wave of magic into the bandage. “There is no poison or venom in his body anymore. I think we need to have someone activate his iratze, probably Jace for the best result. I have made it to where he will not wake from this magically-induced coma until he is pain free which I don’t think will happen until his angelic abilities return. For some reason, his body is still resistant to my healing magic. Watch over him and continue to try the runes until they activate. I have to go to work, but call me if he declines.” 

Magnus just nodded and moved from his chair to the bedside where he sat and ran his hand through Alec’s hair. Maryse thanked Catarina and went to find her phone to call Jace back to the loft. They sat in a tense silence for five minutes before a devastated looking Jace tumbled through the loft.

“I’m here, what does he need?! I could feel his pain. I tried to call, but-”

“Jace, breathe,” Magnus said calmly as he motioned for him to sit on the opposite side of the bed next to Alec. He waited for Jace to sit when Isabelle and Clary came jogging into the room as well. 

“By the angel, what happened?” Izzy asked immediately as Maryse went to hug her. 

“Catarina said it’s an infection in the wound. It could be leftover demonic poisoning that caused it or it could be a mundane infection. She said to keep trying his iratze until the wound heals. He won’t...he will wake up when there is no longer any pain,” Magnus explained softly with a tone of sadness. 

Jace’s body tensed before he reached into his pocket for his stele. He rolled Alec’s sleeve up and ran the stele over his iratze, praying for it to react. The rune glowed gold before Alec’s muscles seemed to relax slightly, but he remained unconscious. “I hate this,” Jace mumbled as he sat back and ran a hand through his hair. 

“You and me both,” Magnus replied softly as he continued moving his fingers through Alec’s hair. He turned slightly to look between Jace, Izzy, and Clary. “How long, usually, does it take for an iratze to take all your pain away? Does it linger or is it immediate relief?” 

“Depends,” Izzy responded quietly before clearing her throat. “Sometimes, larger injuries leave minor pain or soreness that need rest. Other times it is like nothing even happened. I’ve thankfully never had anything spinal, but I have had injuries that stayed with me for a few days.” 

“Also, Alec’s rune is trying to heal everything from his neck down. It’s not just the single wound that is feeling pain so that is probably affecting it too,” Jace added after Izzy finished speaking. He brushed his fingers over Alec’s parabatai rune before getting up from the bedside. “Do you mind if we camp out here tonight? I need to be close to him.”

“Of course you can stay, I’ll make some space for you. I don’t think Alexander would want any of us to be alone right now anyway. Simon is welcome too, Isabelle,” Magnus answered as he waved his hands and the sounds of shifting furniture could be heard somewhere else in the loft. 

\---

“Two days, Catarina. It’s been two days!” Magnus declared as soon as she finished her check on Alec. “You said-”

“Mags, stop yelling,” Alec mumbled from the bed catching both warlocks off guard. 

Magnus’ rant instantly paused and he threw himself onto the bed next to his husband. “Alexander?” he asked hesitantly while cupping his husband’s cheek in his hand. 

“Why are you yelling? You never yell,” Alec groaned as he shifted his body and leaned his head into Magnus’ touch. 

Magnus started to laugh, the only reaction his mind could come up with after the last 48 hours of pure anxiety. “I’m sorry, darling, I’ve just been worried about you.”

“I’m fine, don’t yell at Cat,” Alec mumbled again before he tried to shift closer to Magnus. Cat started laughing at Magnus’ sheepish look and made her way over to Alec. 

“I knew I liked you for a good reason, Shadowhunter. Now, tell me how you are feeling,” Cat said as he started to move Alec’s shirt to check his wound site. 

Alec rolled his eyes and moved to sit up. Cat and Magnus immediately went to help him, but he waved them off. “Seriously, I feel alright. Better than alright, actually, like someone just applied every rune on my body. Why are you both so worried?” 

“Darling, do you remember anything from before?” Magnus asked while keeping a hand on Alec’s arm. He needed grounding touch for this interaction because he didn’t know how he would react if Alec had forgotten everything that happened while in the coma. 

“Yeah, I was injured and I was paralyzed. Then I started healing slowly and Catarina came to heal my infection, which she clearly did. What’s the problem?” Alec answered nonchalantly while he moved his hand to hold Magnus’ that was shaking with lingering anxiety. 

“Alec, you have been in a magic-induced coma for two days. I had to put you under to let the infection heal naturally. Everyone has been beside themselves waiting for you to wake up,” Cat explained calmly as she watched Alec’s face morph into surprise. 

Alec gripped Magnus’ hand tighter in nonverbal apology. “By the angel... Thank you, Cat, for taking care of me and well, everyone. I don’t know what we would do without you.” 

“I do it happily for family, Alec. Just don’t make it a habit,” Cat replied as she finished her exam with Alec’s approval. Everything looked good under initial review so she stepped out to the couple some time alone to talk. 

“Alexander…” Magnus choked out as his voice wavered. Alec pulled his husband into his arms and kissed his temple. 

“I am so sorry you had to go through all that, but I promise you, I am okay, baby. I feel better than ever, fully healed,” Alec said quickly and confidently. He made a move to stand up and heard Magnus’ breath hitch in his throat. 

Magnus stood first and held his arms out just in case. The last thing he could handle right now is Alec collapsing. Alec grabbed his hand with a big smile and stood up without an issue. He leaned in for a full kiss this time and held Magnus in a silent embrace for a few minutes. When they separated, he made sure to keep Magnus’ hand in his own as he made his way out of the bedroom. 

“I never knew I could be so happy just watching you walk around, love,” Magnus whispered, voice still clearly emotional. Alec squeezed his hand and gave him another kiss before heading to the living room where he figured his family would be. 

Surprisingly, no one was around and Alec felt a slight sense of relief at not having to deal with all of their emotions at once. “Did Mom finally go home for a little while?” 

“Uh, no, Cat sent them all to the Institute for a break. They clearly were all at their limits and needed a break. Your mother went with them, they were all struggling, especially Clary,” Magnus admitted as he tightened his grip to comfort Alec. He knew how hard it was on his husband to know his family was having a hard time with anything. 

“Clary, why Cl - she is blaming herself, isn’t she?” Alec asked with a sigh. The last thing he wanted was for his injury to be carried by someone else. He knew exactly how that felt, as he had done it for years. 

Magnus snorted a laugh causing Alec to look at him confused. “Alexander, you of all people know how to take incorrect blame on your shoulders. It was just you and Clary out there and you got her back without thinking of yourself. Of course she is shouldering this.”

“Let’s go see her. The last thing I want is for this to cause anymore damage,” Alec responded roughly, emotion clear in his voice. 

“Hey,” Magnus whispered as he turned Alec’s face gently towards his own to make eye contact. “You did not cause damage. Of course we were worried and wanted you to be healthy, but you did not cause anything. Nothing about this is anyone’s fault, especially yours.” 

Alec nodded gratefully and kissed Magnus’ cheek. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, darling. Now, let’s go see everyone. It is time for this to be over,” Magnus replied as he opened a portal and took Alec’s hand to direct him through. 

Magnus had pulled them through to the hallway outside of Jace’s room. Maryse had texted him earlier that day saying Jace had brought everyone up there out of the eyes and questions of the Institute. Alec stepped forward to knock on the door which was met with silence. 

“I thought Mom said they were up here,” Alec said after a few seconds of no answer when the door flew open. 

“Alec!” Izzy yelled out as she threw herself into her brother’s arms. Alec let out a gasp in surprise and wrapped his arms around her. “By the angel, sorry, are you alright?” she immediately backtracked after realizing she probably hurt him. 

Alec pulled her in tighter with a smile and a kiss to her hair. “I’m good, Iz. Fully healed, don’t worry.” 

Izzy sighed happily and let herself fall back into the embrace. Everyone gave them a few minutes before Maryse stepped in and received her hug. Alec eventually looked over his mother’s shoulder to find Jace and Clary both staring back at him with tearfilled eyes. 

Alec rolled his eyes at Jace and pulled him into a hug. “Would you stop that? You can feel that I’m alright. Quit worrying.”

Jace huffed and put his face into Alec’s shoulder. “Don’t do that again. Please.” 

Alec’s joking dropped and his demeanor became more serious. “Hey, I’m sorry, but I couldn’t just leave her. I had to take care of her, no matter what happened.”

“I know and I love you for that, but please...okay?” Jace answered shakily, his voice muffled into Alec’s shirt. Alec whispered a reply into Jace’s ear that no one could hear as the parabatai stayed in their embrace for another minute.

Alec then turned to Clary who was on the verge of full sobbing. She was nearly trembling with the need to know for herself that he was alright. She stumbled into his arms as he whispered to her that everything was alright and he would always do whatever he had to do to protect her. 

“I’m really glad you are okay, Alec,” Clary whispered as she clung to his shirt tightly. 

Alec held her close and let her process her emotions. “I’m really glad you are okay too, Clary.”

Clary looked up at him with a big smile. “Hey, it’s Monday.”

Alec smiled back and replied, “It is Monday. Do you think they’ve replaced us after all that?”

“Replaced us? Never,” Clary answered with a smirk making the rest of the family laugh. 

“You want to order some Chinese and watch the monitors?” Alec asked as he offered his arm to her. 

Clary wrapped her hand around his forearm and motioned for the door with a nod. “If we see any signals, we can just send Jace and Simon,” she replied making everyone laugh again.

Alec grinned back and directed them out of Jace’s room towards the Ops Center. “That is a great idea, Red.”

It would take much more than that to let everyone recover from the past two weeks. He knew that no one would let him back into the field for a long time and he would have most definitely have to make it up to Magnus for all the stress he put them through. He would need to spend some time with both of his siblings and his mother before they could fully relax again. He knew Clary would need reassurance and everyone might be hesitant to train with him awhile. He knew that they all needed to heal emotionally now that the physical injuries had passed, but they were off to a good start.


End file.
